


A Complete well Almost 180 degree Turn

by ikemenkyatcha



Series: Endless Fandom Trash [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cheese, Crossdressing, I cannot with myself, Kinky stuff, M/M, Mpreg, Slight feminization, Smut, Weird Plot Shit, again why did i write this, regretting, reishi worships him, saruhiko is a princess, saruhiko worships reishi too, surprise, that I will not tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikemenkyatcha/pseuds/ikemenkyatcha
Summary: Where Fushimi asks his King, Munakata, to treat him like the pampered princess that he indeed is.





	A Complete well Almost 180 degree Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Old fic again, forgive me.. I just yeah enjoy! Characters may be slightly ooc or completely but just wait until the end!

"Rei-shi~" Fushimi whined in a cute tone as he lengthened each syllable in an attempt to grasp his lover's attention. His hands are placed on the edge of Munakata's desk while he leaned forward slightly, not giving a damn if anyone walked in on them now. "Rei-shi-sa-ma~" Fushimi repeated once more and Munakata finally looked up from his paper at the sound of honorifics being used.

The older male chuckled as he reached out and placed a hand on Fushimi's jawline, a light feathery touch tracing the smooth and pale skin. "Yes my princess? What do you desperately need my attention for? You're not usually like this, Saruhiko hime sama." 

Fushimi accidently let a light blush settle on his cheeks and replied back in a shy tone, "I need you now Reishi, Saruhiko's feels lonely without King Reishi being with him." 

"Ah, so I should take a break and play with my princess hm?" Munakata asked as his eyes sparked slightly behind his glasses at Fushimi's rare request and 180 degree switch of attitude before pulling the younger's face closer to his. 

"Shall we go to our private quarters love? Or shall here suffice for now?" Fushimi's eyes brightened as he took the taller male's hand, pulling the man up gently and led the way out of Munakata's office. "How about our quarters? I have a surprise for you anyways..." Saruhiko said in a light whisper near enough for only Reishi to hear. 

\--------------------------------

The Blue King chuckles in amusement as he sat down on the bed and moved his eyes up and down Fushimi's body. "Well what's the surprise Saruhiko?" He questioned while tilting his head. Fushimi had confidently walked out of the bathroom in a pale nightgown with nothing underneath except for a skimpy pair of sexy lace underwear.

Munakata did appreciate the view of the see through night gown, but was confused by the surprise since Fushimi had dressed like this numerous times before.

The younger male walked towards his lover with grace and plopped his ass right onto Munakata's lap as he looked at the other with a michevious glint in his eye. 

"It's. Right. Here!" Fushimi replied with a teasing tone while he moves his hand to point at his chest.

Reishi's eyes widened as he didn't notice the thin silver chain hanging from Saruhiko's chest. He ran a finger over the one of the clamps and experimentally pulled at the silver chain through the other's clothes. This simple action caused Saruhiko to release a soft whince before a moan come out while Munakata let a small smile grace his face as he moved his hand away to cup Fushimi's face instead.

"Aww Reishi sama do you not like your present?" Saruhiko asked with a small frown and leaned into his lover's touch as he ignored the other's smile.

Munakata shook his head, "Ah no, I sincerely love these beautiful things on your breast darling." He replied in a deep tone as he leaned forward to press his lips against Fushimi's. He wrapped an arm loosely around Saruhiko's waist as the kiss deepened and Fushimi easily gave into submission to allow Munakata to enter his mouth.

At the surprising comment, Saruhiko was shocked and gave the other a quick unamused stare as he heard Reishi say such lewd things as if he is indeed a female. "Don't tell me that kind of shit Rei-si..." Fushumi sputtered out as he pulled away from the kiss as soon as Munakata slips a hand under his gown.

The king chuckled as he layed his lover down, admiring Fushimi's mused hair spread out around him on the bed, his flushed cheeks, his body in the flattering gown and the tiny gasp Saruhiko releases as Munakata glides his long fingers against his soft skin.

Fushimi arched his back at Munakata's light and teasing touches. The older male's hand trailed up the lightly toned torso and make his way to trace the elegant curves of his lover's collarbones.

"Ah! Reshi..." The younger moaned as he was panting softly before he was pulled into another passionate kiss without protest. 

Saruhiko grew a bit impatient from the subtlet touches and pressed his hips up against Munakata's which caused the blue haired male to show a sly smirk on his face as he pulled away to admire his lover's face.

"Ah. No no princess. Don't be so impatient, you'll get your reward soon." He murmured in a low voice causing Fushimi to shiver as he pulled on the silver chain again.

The younger whimpered softly in submission at the tug on his nipples and may had a regretful thought of this surprise since Munakata found a way to torture him with it.

The kisses continued, unhurried and passionate like they had all the time in the world. Soon after another light kiss was placed on Fushimi's nose, Munakata pulled away from the other entirely.

Saruhiko's small frown was evident on his face as he gave his lover the puppy look which caused the king to let out a soft laugh, "Don't be sad darling, just roll onto your stomach and the fun will continue." He said in an amused tone while reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lubrucant and condom. 

Once, Munakata's pants were off, Fushimi's gown pushed up to his armpits before two fingers entered Fushimi's delicate hole.

The younger male moaned in estacy as he pushed his hips back to match the rhythm of his lover's fingers inside him. Not long after, a third finger was added before Saruhiko growled softly, "I need you now Reshi. Now!"

"Patience, I don't want to hurt you princess." Reshi replied as he moved his fingers away before throwing the condom away and covered himself with the lubricant.

Fushimi gasp at the raw entrance and grumbled softly, "I thought we agreed to use protection from now on?"

Munakata leaned over to press his chest against Fushimi's back as he thrust into the other while peppering light kisses against Saruhiko's ear, "Hmm just to be adventous since I really can't get you pregnant right?" The younger grimance slight at the suddenly intrusion, muttering a string of curses despite the sweet demeanor he was trying to put up. 

A moan escaped from Fushimi's lips at sharp tug of the chain before the clamps did indeed slip off. "Still, we need to be safe sometimes."

"Never deemed you as one to follow the rules Saruhiko hime." Munakata replied as he continued to play with his lover's nipples.

A few moments later, Saruhiko came rather quickly, collasping onto the bed as his arms gave out while Munakata finished after a few more movements, filling Saruhiko up to the brim.

Fushimi shuddered slightly at the filling before wrinkling his nose up, "You're such a pain Reishi, cleaning up is going to be a pain." 

"Aww my grumpy princess is back." Munakata cooed as he left to grab a warm towel and cleaned the both of them sufficiently. He tossed the towel aside and climbed into bed again to snuggle close to his lover. An arm circled around Fushimi's small waist and the younger sighed as he gave in. Sleep soon too over the both of them after their sweet cuddles together.

\-----

Three weeks later.

"I- um Reshi, I'm..." Saruhiko mumbled as he simply held up the pink stick.

Munakata narrowed his eyes before smiling, "Guess I'll have to take responsibility right?"

"Damn right you do baka king." Saruhiko huffed as he crossed his arms.

Munakata stook up from his desk and went over to hug Fushimi from behind, hands on the other male's stomach.

"Of course my precious princess." A kiss landed on Fushimi's cheek which caused him to blush.

Fushimi clicked his tongue after his blush faded a bit, "I hate you Reshi sama."

"I love you too Saruhiko hime." Reishi said with a smile as he placed the last piece of his puzzle into place.


End file.
